What I hate about him
by sallyduyenn
Summary: Includes the Grey* brothers and OCs. Also Hannah Montana cast. When two girls move here from New York, they're not as they seem. They're keeping secrets from everyone, and maybe even from each other. Who's going to fall for who? What are their secrets?R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Omg. ! Haha , you guessed it ; I've fallen into the obsession of those three hot brothers . Joe being my favorite. ;] Nick is such a cutie , and Kevin is pretty hot as well . ;] Haha , I'm sooo sorry for not updating "You Love Who?" for a billion years. I'm really really sorry, but that story is going to go on HIATUS because I just can't think of anything and no one is reviewing ! I mean I know I'm not a very good writer , but just atleast leave me a REVIEW telling me what you think . That's all I ask for . (; Well , I think this is going to be a JB story . My favorite couple right now is .. LOE ! I can't help it ; they seem so RIGHT for eachother . Niley is okay too , but to be honest I'm so tired of stories about Miley. D; I also love Joe and my original Character Melody, but I haven't gotten anything yet sooo , lets see what I can stir up ? I think I'll write a LOE one- shot and a JoexOC story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Except for the plot and Melody. I just really like her name. :D I AM USING CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW, CHARACTERS ON HERE HAVE BEEN OR ARE ON THE SHOW. please don't take it down? :(  
**

**Chapter one: I hate that I met him**

No POV's

"Demi ! Come on, we're going to be late for our first day of school, well of a new school!" exclaimed an over excited brunette . The tiny 5 foot girl started jumping up and down in excitement . Melody . That's her name , bright brown eyes and petite little body . She was currently 15, but everyone who meets her always had mistaken her for an 11 year old. She couldn't help it , she got her mother's genes. Her sister, Demi, on the other hand stood at the height of 5 feet 6 sinches . Beautiful brown hair and big brown eyes. Demi was 18 years old though , and at 18 years old, she decided to take care of her little sister on her own. Her mother didn't care for them , she stood in the spotlight while her daughters were backstage , listening to every lie she told the world.

The week after she turned 18, she packed ALL her belongings and Melody's and they both moved to Malibu. She didn't want to leave her only sister behind to let her be ignored. Their mother agreed to send money to them every week. Her mother was the prettiest, richest woman in the world. Their mother was a plastic barbie doll and Demi didn't want to be like her. Their mother had agreed to send 10 thousand dollars to each daughter every week , only if they promised not to tell ANYONE that they were her kid's.

"Hold your horses, Melly ! Gosh , you act like you've never been to school before ," Demi laughed as she came downstairs. Melody pouted. She was excited because well , this was a new school and she was going into High School . She couldn't help but also feel VERY terrified . She was a tiny girl, and was afraid that people would take advantage of her height difference or make fun of her because she was new.

"Demi , how was High School when you started," the little girl questioned, now terrified. Demi chuckled, she had plenty of stories to tell about unlucky classmates, and times when she was the unlucky kid, but she didn't want to freak her little sister out. Demi was going in as a senior and was happy it was going to be her last year of high school.

"Its not bad, Melly ! So don't you worry. Just be yourself and you'll make friends like that. Now, why are you never this loud in public?" Demi asked, an eyebrow raised. Melody's face fell. Back at home, she never had made many friends. She was so shy and quiet, but when she was around her big sister, she loved fooling around. Its because Demi's her best friend, pretty much the only person she felt comfortable around.

"I don't know, lets just go," Melody mumbled. Demi looked at the little girl in concern. She reached out and grabbed Melody's arm as she walked by. "Hey, look at me, we left New York for a reason. To get away from that witch we call Mother and to start a new and improved life. Come on , give me that million dollar smile," Demi assured her. Melody looked up and gave her a beautiful white smile.

"That's the girl we all know and love," Demi replied giving her sister a soft hug. They had moved here the other week and were just getting used to the heat and sun. Back in New York , it was usually cold and loud. There was alot of shopping, but they never really left their home because of all the violence and paparrazis bombarding their Mother. Here in Malibu, the sun shined and everywhere they turned , it was beautiful. The two got into a nice BMW their mother had gotten for Demi to use. Climbing into their seats the both put on their seat belts on and smiled.

On the ride there, the two sisters talked about the beach, shopping, boys, shoes, and well boys. Demi, back at home, had many boys falling for her. She was always one of the more popular girls, but never took any of it for advantage. Melody, on the other hand, kept to herself. She's been single her whole life, while Demi had many boyfriends. Sure, Melody had her share of crushes and love notes, but was always too shy to do anything in return. She wanted to start over and open up a little more.

"Gees, Mother didn't have to go all the way and buy us a 7 bedroom , two story house," Melody sighed as they pulled into the right lane. Demi nodded in agreement, concentrating on the road.

"I heard our school's nice, I also heard some celebrities go there," Melody continued. Demi let out a scoff .

"The school is probably just advertising, I feel bad for any celebrity going there. They probably are always getting drooled on and stuff," she said , still focused on the road.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be cool?! I mean we're gonna go to school with famous people," Melody squealed in excitement.

"Look, a famous person gave birth to us, and look at how that Witch is. There's nothing special about them," Demi said bitterly.

"Demi, why are you so bitter? She never did anything to us, she gave birth to us, and to that we should be grateful," the younger sister replied softly.

"I know Melly, but sometimes famous people aren't what we all see on TV, just promise me if there ARE any famous celebrities there, don't get involved with them. Everything is just going to turn bad," Demi said. Melody nodded in agreement. Her sister was someone she looked up to, and Demi was always right. 'Sure, famous people aren't always so nice. Like those teenage popstars on TV, they seem like divas,' Melody thought.

**Melody's POV**

We arrived in the school's parking lot and I couldn't help but be amazed at how nice the school was. They schools back in New York were too fancy , especially the schools our mother put us in. The school was nice, and I'm guessing the Mascot was a dolphin? I see a lot of nice cars and a lot of nice looking people. Well not really, but they look like they're having fun.

"Haha, can't wait to see some freshmeat," I heard a guy chuckle, dare I say.. mischieviously. I froze in my step. Okay, now I'm scared. Melody, calm down, you're starting a new life, so you have to stop being such a scaredy cat. Man , did I just scold myself? Gosh, I really need friends.

"Hurry !" I heard Demi call back at me. I scurried to catch up with her, the moment we walked through the double doors, it was like a Zoo. Cliques EVERYWHERE. Well , there were cliques in middle school, should've known there were going to be cliques in High School. Where's my schedule ?! Oh.. yeah, my purse. I pulled it out and looked at my Homeroom teacher. Mr. Cor..Corelli? Who's that? He sounds Italian or something. I hope he's nice, because I have him for 1st period too. Room 243. Ugh. I'm lost. Demi already ditched, I see her talking to a few girls down the hall. Okay, Melody, starting a new life, starting a new life. Just keep repeating that.

'OOF!'

"OUCH!" I whined as a heavy body fell right on top of mine. Ugh, great, first day in a new school and I'm already getting sat on. Gosh, this person is kinda heavy.

**No POV**

The guy that fell on the tiny little girl, struggled to get up as his old brothers stood there laughing at him. He can feel his ears turning red. He heard the.. girl, struggling trying to help him get off of her and he kinda felt bad for her, because from what he could tell, she was a really tiny girl. And Nick Jonas was all muscle.

"Guys . A little help here?" he asked his older brothers, glaring at them a little.

"Fine Nicholas," his older brother Joe, replied. He pulled the youngest Jonas up. Nick immediately shot up and turned back around to help the VERY tiny girl. He looked at her and was confused at why a 6th grader would be in High School. He pulled her up, which wasn't hard, she was probably about 90 something pounds.

"I'm sooo sorry, my brothers were talking to me and I guess I wasn't paying attention. And they didn't tell me I was going to run into someone. And and, my brothers are really mean. I'm so so so so sorry," he rambled on not even bothering to look Melody in the eyes. Melody giggled, this guy was cute, and he sounded sweet.

"Uhm, one sorry was enough. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going," she admitted sweetly. Joe and Kevin, the eldest Jonas, finally stopped laughing and decided to turn around and watch their little brother make a fool out of himself. Joe turned around, still laughing a bit. "Hahah Nick your such a- Whoa," he said in awe. He looked at the small girl in front of Nick and immediately he noticed how beautiful she looked. She looked kinda TOO young for him, maybe even too young for Nick. But then he realized she was holding a schedule in her hand and he made up in his mind that she was probably a new student, or something. She looked like the type of girl he'd date, but he was happy with his girlfriend right now, and she made him happy.

"Uh, Yeah, i'm sorry. You might already know me, but. Hey, I'm Nick Jonas," his younger brother greeted. Joe noticed his little brother's ears were a crimson red. The mystery girl smiled at Nick.

"Hi, uhm, my name is Melody," she replied, holding out her hand. Nick shook it and turned around to face his older brothers. "And these, these two idiots are my brothers," he said, now smiling. Melody giggled a bit and reached out her hand for them to shake. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, if you need any help, you can ask any of us," he greeted shaking her hand.

"And I'm Joe Jonas, the hottest one out of the Jonas Brothers," Joe greeted with a smirk. Melody nodded and shook his hand. He couldn't help but notice how soft her tiny hands were.

"Uh, well I guess I should get going. I'm new here, and I don't know where any of my classes are," she said quietly. 'The shy girl type? I can probably open her up a little bit,' Joe couldn't help but think.

"Ooh, new student? Can I see your schedule, Nick's probably your age, you probably have classes with him," Kevin offered up. She handed him her schedule and looked over it a bit.

"Wow, algebra 2? You had algebra in 8th grade? That must've been a pain in the butt," Kevin said. Melody nodded her head.

"Well, it looks like you pretty much have all your classes with Nick, even French 2. And.. you have algebra with Joe," Kevin continued. Melody's eyes widened, gosh, he knew alot of stuff about his brothers She thought. Joe smiled to himself, he at least had one class with her.

"Come on, since you're new here, I'm going to do the honor of giving you your first tour," Kevin offered cheerily. Nick and Joe rolled their eyes. Their brother was way too nice to people. Nick thought that Melody was cute, but she wasn't really his type. He already had his eyes on a pretty blond in his grade. Joe, wanted to get outta here, he wanted to see his GIRLFRIEND , Miley. Miley was this pretty southern bell. Blue eyes, brunette hair, and a body to die for. Joe really liked Miley, but he couldn't help it but have his eyes out once in awhile. He was a guy, can't blame him.

Melody nodded and waved 'bye' to the younger Jonas's , as Kevin pulled her away. During the tour, Kevin was really talkative. He was someone Melody wouldn't have EVER talked to back home. She was someone who kept to herself and didn't talk much. She was proud at herself for actually talking to strangers, GUY strangers. "This is where we eat," Kevin rambled as he opened the door to a nice corridor. It was really nice, and she kinda already began to like this school.

"Its pretty, at my old school, we didn't have nice outdoor places like these. It was always just way too cold for me," she squeaked.

"Really? You're from New York, right? Well, I heard that everything there was nice, but that's just what I heard," He replied, sounding interested.

"Yeah, it is nice. For tourists, but everything is too crazy for me. Celebrities, photgraphers, they're everywhere," she said softly.

"I know where your getting with the paparazzis, there's a bunch here. My brothers and I can't even handle the ones here, it must be worst up there," he said, nodding his head.

"Mhmm, to be honest. This is the first time I've talked to someone for more than one sentenced words, except for my sister Demi.," she admitted meekly. Kevin looked at her in shock.

"Really? Then I feel honored. You have a sister? How old is she?" he questioned. Melody giggled, Kevin was so nice, maybe she should've gotten to know people more or something.

"She's a senior this year, and she just turned 18," she replied. Kevin was interested now, Melody's pretty, but she's just too young for him. So if the family genes worked right, her sister would be pretty too.

"And if you're wondering, she's really pretty and single," she added, smiling at him a little. Kevin frozed a little. 'Caught!' he thought.

"Well here's your homeroom, hehe, if you need any help Nick's in there and he's a really nice kid, so yeah," he replied nervously, he was pretty embaressed.

"Thanks so much for everything Kevin, you're really nice. Her name is Demi," she said as she opened the door.

The minute she walked into the room, she regretted not asking Kevin to come in with her. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at her. She heard sneers and snickers as she walked down the aisle toward the really big teacher in front of the room. She walked up to him and stood in front of him, she felt so small compared to him. He was probably 10 times her size. A big, funny looking, pudgy man with a blond mop of messy hair.

"Hi , I'm Melody Blake, and I'm new here," she squeaked softly.

"PEOPLE! New person here. This little lady is Melody, please welcome her and be nice," he said a little too loudly. People greeted with a boring "Hey" or "Hi" and returned to their conversations with their friends or group. She let her head fall, in embarrassment, and quickly walked over to the free seat next to Nick.

**Melody's POV**

Maybe this isn't such a good day for me. Meeting the Grey Brothers were great, but walking into my first class for the day wasn't. I heard really mean comments about me being really short, I'm just glad I didn't burst into tears. Well, because the old me would have. Nick turned around so he was facing me. Nick was really really cute, but I don't think I'm really interested in him. I need someone that can keep me on my feet, someone opposite of well , me. Joe Grey, as much as I like his brothers. I did not like him. He was waaay to jerky and had a really big ego. I can't stand people like him. He is the last person on my mind, but I can't help it, he's pretty hot. But most guys, that I've seen, never wear tight pants like him.

"Melody?" Nick asked, he sounded concerned. I snapped out of my dumb day dreaming.

"Uh, yes?" I answered, totally embaressed.

"You just spaced out," he said, he looked pretty confused. I smiled and nodded. He told me about how he was going to dinner at their neighbors, who just moved here. He even told me their addressed, which was kinda weird because I realized that was MY new address.

"Uhm, are you sure?" I questioned, that was my house.

"Uh huh, why wouldn't I know my own address, cause its like right next to mine?" he joked, with halfheartedly laugh.

"Oh, its just that, I guess, I'm your new neighbor?" I said, unsure.

"Really?! You guys bought that new house? Gosh, you guys sure have a lot of money," he said in amazement. Darn it, I have to lie.

"Uh. yeah, my parents passed away and left everything for us, they were into the whole business thing, you know," I lied, I felt tears stinging my eyes. It wasn't all a lie, my dad passed away when I was 6. I can't EVER forget him. Nick looked a little sad, but he smiled at me. He was sweet, at least he wasn't a jerk like his older brother. MELLY, STOP THINKING ABOUT JOE ! Ugh, stupid me.

"Oh, well, you know you can confide in me," he offered sincerely. Wow, he can already trust me? I've only known him for about an hour and he's already offered.

"Uhm , kay. You and Kevin are really sweet," I replied softly. I was getting the hang of talking to boys, cute boys too.

"What about Joe? He can come off a bit high strung, but he's a really nice guy," he brought up, giving me a weird look.

"Its not like I hate Joe or anything, its just I didn't get to know him, you know," I added quickly.

_Liar, you don't like him. Why can't you just tell his brother? He probably might do something to help you get over your hate over Joe._

That's why ! I don't want anyone to get involve. Its my problem and I don't always have to like everyone.

_But Joe Grey is HOT ! Capitol HAH._

My brain is damaged or something.

"Melody...Melody. Melody?" Nick questioned as he waved a hand in front of my face. I smiled at him in return.

"It seems like you space out a lot," he joked.

The rest of homeroom, Nick and I got to know each other a little bit more. I learned that his middle name is Jerry, he's into charities and has one of his own, I think that's what he said. I also learned that in his free time, he dedicates it to playing the guitar, playing with the youngest Jonas, writing songs, and just chillin' with his brothers. I told him that, I was only 5 foot tall, I have sister name Demi, I've never had a real best friend besides my sister, and I've never had many friends. We talked a lot more though, like just random things. I had all my other classes , Nick was sweet enough to take me to them. I felt a little flattered that the Grey Brothers were so kind to me.

I walked into the lunch corridor and pretty much almost dropped my tray of food. It was soo much more crowded and Zoo-like in here than the hallways. Everyone was so loud and crazy, its like someone spiked their milk or something. I walked nervously around trying to find a place to sit, when I noticed a curly mop of hair and his eldest brother waving me over. I walked towards them and everyone was silent. Its awkward, walking in front of everyone and they're just staring at you. They're all looking at me like I have 3 heads or something. I made my way to the table and sat down, just like this morning, everyone went back to the loud crazy noise.

"Hey guys," I said quietly as I sat down next to Nick. I looked around and noticed Joe making out with a pretty brunette girl. Gosh, If I look just like that, I'd probably have him. WHAT, did i just say?! MELLY YOU IDIOT. At least I didn't say it out loud.

"Hey Melody ! This is our table, welcome," Kevin greeted me with a bright smile. I nodded and looked over at Nick. He was busy talking to a pretty blond next to him. She didn't look like the typical blonds back at my old school. Not decked out in girly skirts and designer brands. She kinda looked tom boyish, but with a mixture of girly? I don't know, my categorizing of people wasn't always good.

**No POV**

"Well I guess, I'll introduce everyone. You already know us three, so lets make some new friends," Kevin once again offered.

"That's Miley," he pointed to the girl making out with Joe.

"That's Oliver," he pointed to a cute boy with shaggy brown hair.

"And thats Lilly," he pointed to the pretty blond. Melody nodded and put her hand out for everyone to shake.

"oh em gee, is she from like the 17th century or something? Who shakes hands anymore," Miley scoffed. She gave Melody a disgusted look. Melody couldn't help it, but feel REALLY terrified. 'She's probably the mean popular girl, like in all of Demi's movies,' Melody thought.

"Don't mind her, she's a little.. vain. I'm Lillian, but only my parents call me that. My friends call me Lilly or Lils," the blond said with a pretty smile. Melody smiled back and said 'Hello'.

"No offense or anything, but I think your the smallest student in the school, except for Rico," Lilly said truthfully. Melody blushed a little.

"None taken, I get that alot, I've always been the smallest kid, so no biggie," Melody answered with a kind smile.

"You're pretty, I like your smile," the Oliver kid said in awe. Nick, Kevin, Lilly, Miley and Joe, who finally stopped making out, gave him a weird look. Melody looked like someone had thrown tomatoes at her face.

"Thanks?" she replied, totally unsure of what to say.

"Ignore the loser, he's such a man whore," Joe joked. Melody looked at him, right in the eyes and felt a tingly sensation in her chest, but ignored it.

"AM NOT. Smoken' Oken is not, I repeat NOT, a man whore," Oliver said in defense. Melody giggled quietly to herself. Nick and Lilly were getting along pretty well. Melody noticed the two flirted alot, and began to wonder if they were together or something.

"Oh, I have all my classes with your sister, Melody," Kevin put in with a HUGE smile. Melody smiled at him in return.

"Really? Demi's really nice, you should talk to her. She won't bite, I promised," Melody joked. She all of a sudden felt proud of herself, this wasn't like New York Melody this was the NEW and improved.

"Yeah, she's pretty but she isn't as short as you, she looks like 5 foot 7," Kevin said. He was totally into Demi.

"She's 5'6, and its not fair," Melody said with a pout. Joe noticed how adorable she got when she warmed up to them. Miley noticed that Joe was staring at this new pipsqueak.

"Joeyyy, can we go out tonight," Miley whined as she rested her head on his chest. Joe looked at Kevin , but Kevin shook his head 'no'. They had plans with the new neighbors.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but the new stupid neighbors invited us over for dinner, they probably just want to brag to their friends about how they had famous people in their house. I don't want to go, they seem like some rich losers, but, mother says its mandatory," he said apologetically. Melody sunk lower in her seat, Nick didn't tell them? Nick nearly spitted out his food.

"Melody and her Sister, are our new neighbors, Joey," Nick said, a little rudely. Joe looked surprised and a little was going to apologize, but Melody had already stood up to excuse herself. She felt horrible, Demi and Melody had really bad timing.

"Uhm Excuse me, I have to go..to the bathroom," she said quietly. Before anyone could reply, she had already made her way towards the door. Before she walked out she heard Nick say," Look at what you did !"

She also heard Lilly call Joe a jerk and told him to go see if she was okay. Joe reluclantly stood up and followed the girl back into the school. He caught her arm just before she walked into the restroom.

"Look, I didn't know you guys were our Neighbors, okay?" he said emotionless. He definately didn't want to be here right now.

"So you were just going to trash talk your neighbors? We're people, and you have to treat people with respect," Melody shot back, surprised at herself. Joe was also surprised, but now he was also aggravated.

"Look, you can't tell me what to do. You're just some loser, trying to get your 15 minutes of fame. I don't need your nagging," he snapped. The minute he said those words, he regretted it because the small girl began to squirm. And when he looked at her face, he noticed her lip was quivering.

**Joe's POV**

Are you FREAKING SERIOUS? Her first day of being in a new school and she's already crying ?! What a baby. Its the truth, the only reason she even sat with us is because Kevin is just waay to nice to anyone. Especially girls. That pervert. She does have a nice body though, curvy, but she's tiny. Ew, Joe, stop being so perverted. She looks angry, I thought I heard she was shy?

"Jerk," she spat, before she kicked me. Nu uh, she did not just do that to JOE Grey. DANJA GREY. Nu uh.

"Look here you little twerp," I started, I held her up by her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"You're new here so I'll spare you're pathetic life, but mess with me or my girlfriend and you'll get it," I threatened. She looks terrified, haha. What a loser.

"HEY ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?!" I heard a loud shriek before I felt someone pinch my ear.

"HEY YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO ME. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" I shouted at her. She had the resemblance of Melody, this must be Demi.

"LOOK HERE KID, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE KING OF THE WORLD. I AM NOT GONNA SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU HARASS MY LITTLE SISTER," she said in my face as she poked me in the chest with every word.

"WELL YOU SHOULD TEACH THAT TWERP NOT TO MESS WITH PEOPLE TWICE HER SIZE," I said, snottily.

"Hey, Demi. Cut it out, he's not worth it," Melody poked in, standing in between me and her sister.

"Melly, you need to start sticking up for yourself. How many times have I taught you to not let anyone step over you! I don't want a guy to treat you like this, I don't want a guy to break your heart," she said soothingly as she hugged Melody. Wow, so this is how Melody's family is like? Everyone sticking up for the baby.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," I said as I made my way back to the table.

**Sixth Period : Geometry**

Class started and Melody sat in the back corner. Some of my friends sneered and laughed at her. She sat in the back copying down everything Ms. Zombro had said. My friends started calling her 'Emo' , 'Nerd,' and 'Loser'. Now I felt pretty bad , because I heard her whimper as she covered her face with her arms. I guess I was a little harsh, she seems like a REALLY sensitive girl. I stood up during a free break and made my way over to her.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. She looked up and turned away. So she doesn't want to talk to me? Talk about a stomp on the foot.

"When I talk to you, you look me in the eyes," I said kind of rudely. She looked at me straight in the eyes and glared. I felt my heart flutter a bit, but its probably because she reminded me so much of Miley, when I first met her. Except Miley had always been a lot louder. Melody didn't want to talk to me, but I guess she'll have to since I'm invited over for dinner tonight.

**After school**

**Melody's POV**

Worst. Day. EVER ! Its even worst than the day I found out I had gotten my Jonas has the most BIGGEST EGO in the entire history of BIG EGOS. He needs to learn what respect is and learn how to treat a lady! Only some idiot would date him, and well, Miley does seem a little rude and snotty. She wasn't nice to me at all, not even a simple 'Hey' or 'Bye'. I think I'd rather move back home and be ignored. Rather than be here and harrassed by a big.. MEANIE ! Gosh Melody, you need to expand your trash talking dictionary. On our ride home, Demi gave me a lecture telling me about how I needed to stop being such a pushover. And now she's downstairs , making dinner for the Jonas family. I stomped downstairs and down into the 'basement'. Mother really went all out when she got us this house. Recording studio, gym, a dance studio, and a pool. How can Demi hate her so much ?

**A/n Hows you like that? its long. I wrote this a couple years back, and i just found it because my old laptop finally works. woo hoo! my boyfriend is mean, he laughed at me. D; comment. or else ima call you buttfaces. :( oh yeah, i went there.**


	2. A very freaky dinner

**A/N The last chapter was long. I stayed up all night writing it. D; Oh wells.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers or any other brand name mention in this story. I wish I owned Joe though, what a hottie. (;**

**Chapter two: I hate that he's such a jerk**

**Still Melody's POV**

Okay, so, The Jonas family is coming over, and I can't wait. Except, I'd really like it if Joe didn't come. He'd probably spoiled my appetite. That jerk. Ugh, I've never despised anyone so much, except for that one girl who dipped my hair in glue when I was in preschool. Mother made me cut my hair! When I told Demi, she got her good, but I thought it was pretty mean. I really do need to listen to Demi and actually stick up for myself more. Like today, I'm so proud of myself. I stuck up to Joe, even though he's like twice my size and he's a really muscular guy. Demi was totally right about some Celebrities. I thought Joe was going to be like his brothers : nice , kind, and caring. But noooo, he wants that rock star image. Butt head. Someone really needs to teach him how to respect others. His parents , like I've heard, are very good people. Why can't this Jonas be like his the others? I heard about Frankie, also known as Bonus Jonas, he's a little kid, who enjoys having fun and chillin' with his brothers. Nick told me he could be a monster sometimes, but he probably isn't as bad as Joseph. I think, I need to work off some of this pent anger inside of me. Whoa, I've never been 'angry' before, well not this much. Joe Jonas is changing my life, and not in a good way either.

**No POV**

Melody hopped down the stairs and stood at the bottom, staring at her sister who was working away on the stove. Demi, to her, was always a good cook. She pretty much cooked every meal Melody had ever eaten and during every meal Melody would eat it all up. Demi always wondered why her little sister never gained any weight. Melody could eat a whole tub full of food and she wouldn't gain a pound. Melody was like that she had a gift like that. Demi, on the other hand, ate healthy and kept herself fit. The two sisters, danced, and worked out with each other. They both enjoyed eachother's company.

"What's cooking, good looking," Melody joked as she made her way towards the kitchen. Demi rolled her eyes, why couldn't she be like this in school? Everyone would love her.

"Nothing, cutie pie, just some spaghetti," Demi replied with a sweet smile. Melody's face lit up, Spaghetti was always her favorite food.

"Yes, will it be accompanied by salad and garlic bread?" Melody questioned eagerly. She loved eating, she can't help it.

"But of course. Made by the best for the best." Melody clapped her hands happily has she smelled the food. 'Yum', she thought. She was going to pig out, but realized that she had to be civil because they were having important guests over.

"When are they coming over," she questioned, she wanted to get ready so she would make a good first impression on the parents.

"In about.. 2 hours, 7," Demi answered as she checked the garlic bread. Melody nodded and ran back upstairs. She needed to shower, do her hair, and get dressed. She didn't want to make a bad first impression, or Mr. and Mrs. Jonas would think they have bad neighbors. The fact that they were just two teenage girls living on their own was scary enough, but if their neighbors didn't like them, that would be worse.

Quickly, Melody ran into her room, pulling out a pair of undies, a black bra, a yellow bomber jacket, a hot pink tank, and white capri pants that cut off an inch above her knees. She smiled, this would make them think she was outgoing, she wanted to show them that she's different outside of school, not just the shy girl that everyone picked on. She ran into her bathroom. She needed to get ready, she had no idea why, but she wanted to impress a certain someone. Even if she didn't like him, she wanted to make him feel horrible for messing with her. Make him regret saying those words to her.

After showering, she decided to do her hair. She blew it dry with her hair dryer and sat down at her nice vanity. Staring at her reflection, she blew a few pieces of hair that fell down on her face.

"What to do. What to do?" she questioned herself quietly. Her face brightened when she remembered that one time, she curled a few pieces of her hair. Demi had told her she looked beautiful and should do it more often. "That's what I'll do," she squealed excitedly. Taking out her hair curler she began to curl a few locks of her, she didn't bother putting in hair spray. She didn't feel right hurting the earth, just to look good. After she was done, she looked at her nice diamond encrusted watch. 6:31pm. She took forever to get ready. She still had about half an hour to mess around a bit. She decided to turn up her music and dance her way out of boredom. She plugged her iPod into her iHome and turned the volume all the way up. She stood on her bed and since her iPod was on shuffle, it went to random songs. The first song that came up was 'Do you like waffles?'. Melody giggled at the song, she didn't know why she even added the song, it was cute. She stood on her bed and jumped up and down laughing and giggling at how silly she thought she looked.

After the song ended, 'Feedback' by Janet Jackson came on. Melody loved this song and began busting moves on her bed. She loved to dance and she was probably one of the more experienced ones. Demi once admitted that Melody was waay better than she was. From that day on, Melody had always worked hard to learn new dance moves. The clocked flashed 6:56pm, but Melody didn't notice. 'Freaky' by Jesse MCcartney came on. She was up on her bed going crazy now, she loved this song because it made her giggle al ot. She began shaking her butt, and her head but made sure her hair stayed perfect.

**Meanwhile downstairs...**

The Jonas family had arrived and Melody still hasn't come down. Demi texted her a couple of times but realized that Melody couldn't hear because her music was up so loud. She asked if the Joe, Frankie, Kevin, and Nick wanted to come up and see Melody's room. The boys nodded and follow Demi upstairs.

**Melody's room**

Melody was jumping up and down, laughing so hard her stomach was hurting, but she didn't stop. She actually didn't even realize that the Jonas family was already over at her house. As she was jumping up and down, she felt her forehead and was surprised she didn't even break a sweat. Just as the chorus came on again, Demi opened the door to her room. Melody didn't hear because her music was way too loud. Demi stifled a laugh and let the boys come in and see her sister, outside of school. Kevin looked surprised, this wasn't the girl he met today. Nick, well, he was trying his best not to burst out in laughter. Frankie, was jumping up and down, he wanted to join the pretty girl and dance with her. Joe, well , he was being his normal perverted boy self. He kept looking at her butt, and wondered why she didn't dress this way earlier or why she didn't act this way earlier.

"HEY MELLY!" Demi shouted over the music. Her smile as wide as the Chesire Cat's smile. Melody turned around smiling, but immediately stopped like she was a deer caught in front of some headlights. She landed on her butt with a soft thud, on her bed. They were now doubling over in laughter, and Melody was not happy with what Demi had done. She quickly crawled over to turn off the music and turned back around , sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The Jonas's are here," Demi said sweetly before walking out of her room.

"Now , THAT was freaky," Joe added, before he left Melody's room. As he walked out, she stuck out her tongue at him. All the older Jonas brothers left, but the youngest Jonas, Frankie stayed put.

"You're pretty," the little boy stated. Melody grinned and walked over to him. She squatted down so she was eye level with him, and pinched his cheeks.

"Well, you're not such a bad looker yourself, cutie," she cooed. The boy smiled a bright sunny smile. She had to admit he was the cutest out of all four brothers.

"Whats your name sweetie?" she asked him sweetly.

"Frankie, but my brothers call me Frank the tank," he stated matter of factly. She gave him a small smile.

"Well , My name is Melody, my sister calls me Melly. I like your name Frankie, it fits you well," she replied, mocking him slightly. The boy brightened a little. He finally found a girl that he thought didn't have cooties.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, he looked so hopeful. She looked shocked at first, but smiled and nodded. Just as he asked this Joe walked back into her room. Melody ignored him completely. He was a jerk and did not deserve her time.

"Well, how can I say no to this cute little face? How about I be your pretend girlfriend, and when you turn 18, we'll see," she said, giggling a bit. Joe looked at her like she had 3 heads. She was going to be his 8 year old brother's 'pretend girlfriend'? He thought it was pretty cute that she was so nice to his younger brother.

"Oh okay. Your my second girlfriend , ever since I turned 8," the boy boasted. Melody couldn't help but giggle at him. He's absolutely adorable.

"Really? 8? Wow, well, you're my first pretend boyfriend," she answered. The little boy took her hand as she stood up. Melody was shocked at first because it was so sudden and she felt weird holding a little boy's hand. Joe couldn't help but feel a little pang in the gut. Was he jealous ? No.

"What a loser," he said as he walked past them and down the stairs.

"Je-" Melody started but was cut off by Frankie.

"You're just jealous, cause she's prettier than your girlfriend," he boasted with a huge grin. Joe chuckled and made his way down the stairs. As the two made their way downstairs, Melody felt really nervous. She was going to meet the parents of The Jonas Brothers, and was afraid they wouldn't like her. But when she got down the stairs, she was feeling a little more relax when she saw what they looked like. Just normal parents. The greeted her with a smile.

"So this must be the pretty girl Demi has told us about," Mr. Jonas greeted.

"Ah, she is such a beautiful young lady, right Kevin," Mrs. Jonas said, referring to Kevin Sr. He nodded in agreement and noticed that his youngest son was holding onto her hand.

"Frankie, what on earth are you doing holding her hand?" he asked with a chuckle. Frankie smiled and let go of her hand.

"Dad, she's my pretend girlfriend. I have to hold her hand," he said, making it sound like it was the obvious. Denise and Kevin Jonas looked up at Melody with a questioning look. Melody smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She held out her hand.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. My name is Melody. Welcome to the Blake resident," Melody greeted sweetly.

"Melody, no need for the Mr. and Mrs. stuff. It makes us feel old. Call us Denise and Kevin," Denise Jonas joked, as she shook Melody's hand. Kevin Sr. Jonas nodded as he shook her hand.

"Thank you for having us you two," Mr Jonas said thoughtfully.

"No problem," Demi piped in.

"Oh, and Dinner should be ready in a couple minutes. Melody, maybe you should give them a tour of the house?" Demi added as she tossed the salad.

"No, its okay. Kevin and I will stay here and help you set the plates," Denise offered. Melody nodded, listening to Demi.

"Come on guys," she squeaked quietly.

Frankie immediately dashed to the front to hold her hand. Melody blushed. 'Gosh, These Jonas brothers and their girls,' she thought. She showed them the 7 rooms and the gym. Now they were heading towards the basement. Joe was bored out of his mind and just wanted to eat. He actually thought Melody looked really nice tonight, but didn't want to say anything because well, he didn't like her. She probably would just think he'd _like _like her or something. So he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"THIS. IS. ENDLESS," Joe exaggerated as they made their way down the basement stairs. Kevin and Nick turned around to glare at him. Kevin mouthed, ' Be nice.' All Joe did was roll his eyes. They walked down and their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Her basement was HUUUUUGE. Guitars, Pianos, Drums, etc. were placed in a neat corner. A door leading to a recording studio was right next to that wall. They noticed a small dance studio. They also saw a HUGE plasma screen TV and entertainment system in the middle of the room. It was like Heaven on Earth for these boys. Immediately they started checking everything out.

"Melody, you guys sing," Kevin asked as he checked out the recording studio. Melody looked down and shrugged a little.

"Uhm. I...sing...only a.. for fu.. usually sings alot though," she stammered, lying a bit. Melody knew that she was the singer, Demi just did it as a hobby.

"Oh, well you should sing sometime , or let me hear you sing. I bet you're really good," Kevin complimented. Melody didn't want to lie and say she wasn't good, she knew she was good. But her confidence really affected how well she sings. If she sings in front of a big crowd or strangers, her voice will usually crack or something. In front of Demi, she was AMAZING, well that's what Demi had told her.

"Uhm. No, its okay. I'm not that good," she replied quietly. Kevin frowned but ignored it, he knew she was really shy, so he didn't want to pressure her.

"Okay, well , if you need help with recording or anything, I'm an expert," he offered and left to go look at the guitars. Joe and Nick were currently over there admiring the different guitars plastered on the walls. They couldn't believe how well nice they looked and the quality. Nick wanted to play one soo bad, but felt too embarrassed to ask.

"If you want to play with the instruments, you can. I don't mind," Melody offered sweetly as she looked at the three brothers. Immediately, Kevin and Nick ran for the guitars and began to strum them. Nick was soo happy, he wanted to run up to Melody and kiss her. He loved how sweet she was, and how generous she was. Melody walked over and sat next to Nick on the nice L shaped leather couch.

"I've heard some of your songs, they're really good," she complimented. Nick blushed, Melody was nice and he was glad she was coming out of her shell already.

"Thanks, I want you to tell me something," He asked with a small smile. Melody nodded for him to continue.

"What do you think about this," he said and began to strum a few chords. He then began to start singing.

_Hello Beautiful._

_How's it going?_

_I hear its wonderful, in California._

_I've been missing you, its true._

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah tonight. i'm gonna fly._

_Cause I go across the world_

_and see everything._

_and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see_

_those eyes._

He stopped playing and looked at Melody. Melody's mouth was agape, she was so shocked. The lyrics were beautiful and his voice was just amazing. He was even better than when he was on Television. Nick looked at her and blush, was he really that bad?

"Wow. Nick, just wow. I like it alot. I know one girl who would buy that song," she said as she caught her breathe. Nick smiled.

"Really? Thanks," he said with a huge smile. Frankie was busy jamming it out on Guitar Hero, while Kevin was playing a tune f his own. Joe was sitting across from Nick and Melody and couldn't help but glare at Nick. 'Why is he so close to her?!' he thought. But he put his hand up to slap himself for being jealous. He had Miley, she was five times better than Melody. Miley made him feel like he was on top of the world, so why did he care what some new girl was doing with his brothers?

"Your welcome. Nick, to be honest, you guys are really talented. I fell in love with your songs. They have so much meaning," she went on. Nick smiled, he was happy that he at least knew one girl that didn't like them for their looks or their money.

"Thanks again," he answered. Melody nodded and scooted farther away from Nick. 'Gosh, talk about embarrassing. You're gushing all over these boys,' She thought as her face went crimson red. Joe rolled his eyes, if she wanted to be with Nick , why didn't she just make out with him or something?

**Joe's POV**

This girl needs to stop lying to herself and quit with this 'Shy girl' act. From what I know from what happened earlier today, she was not so sweet. I have to admit though, she looks pretty hot right now. Why didn't she wear that today? She'd probably be the hottest girl in school right now. I can't wait to see Miley later, right after dinner we're gonna go to the beach and hang a bit. Miley is amazing. I can now say she is officially my first true love. Every time I see her my knees go weak, and my heart flutters. I can be nice, see? She knows the real me, and she was the only girl that didn't drool over me when I first move here. We're perfect for each other, we have many things in common. She always tells me whats going on in her life, and she knows everything about me. She also told me she wanted to be my _first_. Does that mean she wants to marry me?

I looked down at my purity ring. Did I really want to wait till marriage? Is there going to be a difference? Sure, my parents might get mad at me, but is it a really big deal if I do it now? I guess, I made a promise, maybe I should keep this promise. I wonder if Melody had her first yet. I doubt it, she's probably a fraidy cat. I looked over at her and notice her murmuring to herself. Does she have a problem or something? She's just really odd.

_Joe, if you don't like her. Why have you been wondering about her all day?_

I don't know, maybe a lot of things have been going on today between me and her.

_Yeah, but you could've done what you always have done. Ignore her. Why can't you do that?_

Shut up Joe, mind your own business.

_I'm Joe too ! So that makes your business my business , cause we're the same people. Don't be dumb. I bet you like her or think she's hot or something , huh?_

Whatever. Why would I like someone I don't know?

_Well, love at first sight?_

Pfft, whatever. Love at first sight doesn't exist.

"Guys, Dinners ready," Demi yelled down. YES FOOD ! Finally.

"Finally, I'm starving," I heard Melody murmur to herself. She doesn't look like she eats, like AT ALL. She looks fit, but after the whole ' Freaky' incident, maybe she's a dancer?

"What are we having?" I asked her casually walking next to her. She looks surprised that I actually talked to her civially.

"Uhm. Spaghetti with garlic bread. And Salad," she answered and ran up the stairs. Sounds good, smells good too.

**Nick's POV**

Dinner smells great, it looks really good too. I can see the look in Melody's eyes. She looks like she wants to pig out, but I know she's restraining herself. I've seen that look plenty of times in Joe. They have alot in common, well kind of. I have to admit, Melody was pretty cute. But I think Lilly is someone I'd want to be with. She's beautiful, down to earth, and she's just awesome. She wasn't like any of those other girls at our school. Girls like Miley. No offense to Joe or anything, but I don't like her. She seems so clingy. I have no idea how Joe can handle someone like her. Sure, she's pretty, but she seems to loud and rude. She also really reminds me of Joe. I looked over at Kevin and notice he was following Demi with his eyes.

Looks like Kevin has a crush. Demi seems like a really cool girl. She would be great with Kevin, she's pretty, smart, and a great cook from what I can tell. I looked over at Melody and notice how tiny she is compared to everyone else. She was probably a foot shorter than Joe. That must've been scary , with what I heard. Joe picked her up and pushed her against a wall. Joe isn't mean, he's just a little.. stubborn sometimes. He's really great though, when it comes to someone he cares. I wish I wasn't such a pansy, maybe then I'd be able to tell Lilly how I feel. Gosh Nicholas, you need some Joe lessons.

**Demi's POV**

Gosh , I can feel K2 staring at me. He's cute and all, but he doesn't seem like my type. I hope Melody didn't tell him I was interested in him or something. He seems like a really nice guy, but I'm not interested in relationships right now. I hope they like us, if they don't its going to be a living hell. I mean, what if something happens and we need help? We atleast need to have neighbor friends that can help us. They seem like a really nice family. I'm jealous of them, they grew up with such a wonderful family. Well Melly and I grew up with a horrible mother. I miss you so much daddy. You were an amazing father. Demi, don't cry in front of your little sister. You have to be strong for her. She look up to you. Be strong.

"Soo, what do you guys think?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Its delicious, thanks Demi," Melly chirped, before she stuffed a fork full in her mouth.

"It is delicious, may I have the recipe dear?" Denise Jonas asked kindly. Wow. I never knew that I was such a great cook. I nodded and smiled a sincere smile this time.

_Demi, stop lying to yourself and others, you know you're not that strong._

I know, but if I don't put this mask up, how is Melly going to ever believe anymore? She trusts me and if I fall apart now, who's going to catch her when she falls?

_Let her figure that out on her own. She's a big girl now, you have to find yourself._

"I'm stuff," I heard Melly murmur quietly to herself. I smiled at her. She always loved eating.

"You should be, you did eat a lot," Joe joked. I rolled my eyes, he is such a jerk. He would look good with Melody though. Except for the fact that he was mean to her today at school. I saw Melly go bright red.

Big sister time.

_Demi, no. Let her handle it on her own._

"Come on, Joe. You have to admit, it was a really good meal. I haven't had a meal this good in a loooong time," Nick pitched in, sticking up for Melody. Denise feigned shock.

"Nicholas, are you saying you don't like my cooking?" Denise joked. Nick looked surprised. I can see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Uh, I love you mommy?" Nice save, Nick. Hahah.

Everyone at the table began to laugh. This is what a real family acted like. People who loved, care, and just want to be themselves around each other. Why is Denise looking at me? She looks..concern? Uuh. Demi, what do you do?

_Uh, I don't know._

When I need your help, you don't help me?!

_Uh, yeah pretty much right now. Yup._

**Melody's POV**

Why does Demi look so weirded out? She looks like she's embarrassed. For as long as I can remember, Demi was never afraid or embarrassed. Maybe she's just nervous, the Jonas Family is quite famous. I can't believe Joe, though. He actually intended on calling me fat. Am I fat? Oh. Em. Gee. I see a little bulge on my stomach. I am fat. From now on, I'll will limit my eating. I'm 107 pounds, that's bad. I'm like heavy too. Joe's right, maybe I should lose some weight.

"Demi, lets clear the dishes. How about we wash them and let the younger kids hang out," Denis offered, she is such a thoughtful person. Demi nodded in agreement and began clearing out the plates.

"I'll help pick up the dishes, you go wash them Demi," I offered. Denise smiled at me and complimented on how responsible I was.

"Joe you should help too," She added. Joe was going to refuse, but I saw Denise throw him a 'No buts' look. He immediately did what he was told and began picking things up from the table. Demi began to hum and I couldn't help but smile. She sounded so pretty.

I reached for a cup and just when I grabbed it, Joe had reached for it too. And I guess you know whats coming next. The moment he touched my hand, I felt shivers go down my spine. Talk about a stry book moment. He looked at me and just as quickly as he grabbed my hand, he let it go. Whew. I think I'm going to faint. Waaaait, I DO NOT like Joseph Adam Jonas. That's final. He ignored what happened and carried the plats he collected to the sink. I did the same and washed my hands.

On our way towards the basement stairs, it was complete silence. Talk about AWKWARD. He didn't even look at me, he pretty much acted as if I was invisible.I guess, I wasn't paying attention for the 500th time today because the next thing you know ... I tripped. I prepared myself for falling down on the stairs and flat on my face. But two strong arms gripped me around my waist, just when my nose was about to touch the 5th step.

I noticed Nick and Kevin bolting up to see what was going on. I heard a sigh of relief coming from the both of them. The arms that saved me from breaking my nose, gently pulled me up by my waist. Once I was on my feet again, I turned around to come face to face with... Joe.


End file.
